The subject matter herein relates generally to multiple cable disconnects.
Electrical systems, such as lighting systems, use power cables to interconnect various electrical components of the system, such as to connect a power supply to an LED driver. Some systems require powering of multiple components, such as multiple LED drivers. For example, in a street light fixture, multiple LED arrays are provided to supply the required lighting. Each LED array is controlled by a corresponding LED driver. Each LED driver needs to be separately connected to the power supply. Typically, the line input from the power supply is split from the 3 wire cable and branched out to each of the LED drivers using a wire splice component such as a wire nut. When connecting multiple branch cables to the line input cable using the wire nut, difficulties arise. For example, one or more of the wires may be improperly terminated, leading to failure of the LED driver associated with such wire. Termination using the wire nut may be time consuming and bulky. Additionally, when one of the LED drivers fails and needs to be replaced, it is not possible to simply remove the one LED driver and associated cable. Rather, all of the wires are uncoupled from the wire nut.
A need remains for a multiple cable disconnect solution that allows wires of multiple power cables to be commoned and that allows the wires to be releasable therefrom for rework.